Unlikely Affair
by Cookies94
Summary: Tonks angsts about Remus not loving her, Katie gets brought to the Order headquarters by Fred after her short time in Saint Mungos. Some girly fun ensues


**Written for an art jam on deviantart for PotterShare. The theme was unlikely couples and this came to be. Originally Lavender Brown was supposed to be in this story as well but I ran out of time (two procrastinated hours were given) and she was not added to the story. I do like however the way this ends and although Lavender is missed a Katie/Tonks isn't that bad either. Thanks to WizKid94 who helped me out when I needed a little nudge to keep going**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, although I do own La Rouge**

* * *

Tonks sighed and stared at the man across the room, she had to face the facts that it wouldn't happen, couldn't happen. He'd made it very obvious that he would not love her, for various reasons, and that she should move on, but she couldn't and frankly, she didn't want to.

The door opened and closed with a large amount of ruckus and a girl's voice came to her ears.

"Fred, I get out of Saint Mungo's and the first place you take me is to your house, I have to question your intentions." Said one voice, Tonks did not recognize it but Fred was probably Fred Weasley and it was thus probably one of his friends from Hogwarts.

"Shut up Katie, you said you wanted to help fight Voldemort and this is a way for you to help." Fred said sounding annoyed, "And I swear those are my only intentions."

Tonks got up and figured she should greet them, so that they wouldn't think no one was home, even if she wasn't up to it.

"Wotcher Fred." She called, trying to get back her old happiness.

"Tonksie baby! How are you! I've got someone for you to meet!" Fred called meeting Tonks in the kitchen doorway.

"Hello." Tonks said to the brunette that walked in with Fred, "I'm Tonks and you are?"

"Katie Bell." She answered sticking out a hand. "It's nice to meet you, and not just because you're the first sane person I've seen in months."

"Hey!" Fred yelled, "I am very sane."

"Sure you are Fred." Katie told him patting him on the head reassuringly.

Tonks smiled, as close as she could anyways, this girl seemed rather fun and had she been in a better mood, she would've enjoyed her company.

"Anyways Tonks is anyone else here or just you?" Fred asked looking for signs of life.  
"Remus is in the other room, and I think your mum is around somewhere." Tonks said helpfully before going back to sulking at the table.

As Fred and Katie left she heard Katie ask, "What's up with her?"

* * *

"Fred told me what happened." Katie said sitting down a few days later.

"That boy needs to learn to keep his mouth shut." She muttered barely glancing at Katie.

"Yeah he's always had a problem with that." Katie agreed. "Look, I mean I know it sucks but you'll get past it."

"So I've been told." Tonks grumbled taping her fingers and waiting for the conversation to end, hoping it would end, this was the same stuff Molly told her every day.

"Look if you want my opinion, and I'm sure you don't but I'll give it to you anyways, men are completely useless. Can't do anything and never understand what you're talking about, and if he really doesn't like you then he's not worth all the grief move on to better things, better…people."

Tonks looked up at the girl talking to her and realized for the first time that she was actually quite pretty; it was a shame that she didn't trust men, that her beauty would be wasted.

"I know I should get past it but…it's just hard. I mean it's not like I can, I see him pretty much every day in Order meetings and what not. I guess I shouldn't mope around all the time either though." Tonks sighed realizing this is the first time she'd ever really talked to anyone, it was a surprise really, that this girl she hardly knew could get her to open up.

"Hey," Katie said grabbing her hand, "It'll be okay, you will get over him, maybe you just need some…fun. I can help with that, I'm really good at fun."

Tonks stared at her for a while before deciding to trust her; she deserved to have a little fun, at least once.

"All right, where will we go?" She asked hoping it wasn't anywhere too drastic.

"Meet me at my place at eight, I know some pretty awesome muggle clubs." Katie said winking and writing her address on Tonks hand.

Tonks watched as she walked out and apparated away before staring at her hand and smiling, she could do fun.

* * *

"Hey dear. Nice hair." Katie said when she opened the door.

Tonks had gone through the trouble of putting her hair back to normal, bright pink, and dressing in her normal clothes, she wasn't going to let her depression get her down tonight.

"Thanks, where are we going?" She asked glancing over Katie wearily.

"La Rouge. It's a fun place, Fred and I have gone a few times, fake IDs of course. I promise it'll be fun." Katie smiled and grabbed Tonks' arm, apparating them to an alley presumably around the corner.

"You sure this is smart?" Tonks asked, wondering to herself when she had become the responsible one.

"Who cares about smart? We're two beautiful girls who need to get our mind off guys, it'll be fun and that's all that matters." Katie answered grabbing Tonks' arm and pulling her along towards the club.

Tonks but her lip as they showed the bouncer their IDs and headed in.

* * *

Giggling on their way out Katie sighed.

"I hadn't thought about how we'd get home, and we're both far too drunk to apparate."

"Home schome, I have a friend from school who livesh nearby, we can crash there." Tonks told her leaning most of her weight against her.

"You don't even know where we are." Katie pointed out stumbling a little under Tonks' weight.

"Yesch I do, I saw the sign Chunk Street, that's where my friend lives and there's no other one in England I checked!" Tonks defended heading towards her friend's house and pulled Katie along.

Katie stumbled at the sudden force of being pulled and tripped on a pebble bringing her and Tonks to the ground.

"Tonksie Wonksy, you really oughtn't pull people without warning." Katie told her giggling whilst on top of the pink-haired girl.

"I hadn't thought you would fall." Tonks told her smiling as Katie's breath tickled her face.

"Um…You smell good." Katie told her as she took in a breath, Tonks smell wafting through her nose.

"Oh, so do you, and your breath doesn't stink or anything!" Tonks replied trying to compliment Katie back.

Katie looked slightly offended and was going to get up, which Tonks didn't like the idea of at all, when a man above them talked.

"Well are you two going to kiss or what?" He asked looking at the two girls lying on top of each other on the street.

"Oh um okay?" A bewildered Katie and Tonks answered looking up at the guy, which was actually a group of guys.

"Um so I'll lean in…" Tonks said trying to figure out what to do when Katie smacked her lips right against her, after a good few minutes Katie surfaced for air.

"Oh um, you taste good too." Tonks remarked licking her lips and looking at the beautiful girl who was apparently a good kisser.


End file.
